


Proposal

by Gkyhdjr



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, because I love angst, do I ever tell you guys how much I love angst?, have some angst, we all love angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-15 16:24:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7229875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gkyhdjr/pseuds/Gkyhdjr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adrien just wanted to propose to his girlfriend. But of course, with his luck, it took four times to finally propose.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Proposal

The first time Adrien tried to propose, he had everything planned out perfectly. To the last detail. He and Marinette had been dating for almost two years, and he wanted nothing more than too spend the rest of his life with her. 

A month before, he made reservations to one of her favorite fancy restaurants in all of Paris. By then, he’d already had the ring for two months. It had been a pain to be kept hidden, but he did not want to be unprepared. He made sure the weather would be right, and that they would be done eating just in time to go for a walk in the sunset. Right down to the minute he had it planned. 

He should have known something would go wrong. Or really, everything. Their reservation got pushed back almost an hour. He swore he had grabbed the ring, but when he felt around in his pockets, it wasn’t there. So he had to hurry and run back to their apartment to grab it, while they were waiting for their table. Then finally, when he was back and they were seated, the food took almost another hour to come. By the time they actually started eating, the sun was already setting. But he reassured himself that it would be alright. Because what was more romantic than a moonlit stroll in Paris? That calmed him down.

After they got done eating, he suggested a stroll. Of course, Marinette was more than happy to go. So off they went. As they talked, his hand felt the box where the ring was in his pocket. He slowly gripped it, waiting for the right time to show up. But of course, that time never came. As ten minutes into their walk, it started to rain. Hard. They quickly ran back to their car, but by the tie they got there, they were soaking wet. And as they drove home, Adrien realized his proposal would just have to wait. It needed to be absolutely perfect. 

The whole ride him on the radio, it talked about ‘an unexpected rain storm’, making Adrien scowl.

:::…:::

The second time he tried to propose, about a month later, it wasn’t nearly as planned out, but still nice. They would have a simple dinner at her parents’ house, then he would propose to her out on patrol. Perhaps as they sat atop the Eifel Tower for a break. The dinner went great, and Tom and Sabine mostly stayed out of the picture. Though occasionally, he would hear them whispering from a closed door, or see a quick flash of a camera phone. But It was nice, and an hour after, they were off on patrol. As they hoped along the city rooftops, their loud banter echoing around, he could just feel something was amiss. 

But that wouldn’t stop him. He was going to propose to love of his life, damn it. And he was going to do it that night if it killed him. 

But of course, that didn’t happen. He hadn’t even gotten the sentence out to suggest that they go to the Eifel Tower, when a loud BOOM rang out through the city. An akuma. Chat Noir just sighed in defeat. His determination to do it no matter what drained, and as they ran towards the commotion, he once again realized that it just wasn’t going to happen right then. It needed. To be. Perfect. 

:::…::::

By the third time, he was losing his will to make the proposal perfect. He honestly had started carrying the ring around with him, in hope a perfect and just right moment would spring up. But nothing seemed quite right. But finally one very sunny day, while walking through the park, he found his moment. She was just so beautiful, in her ladybug print sun dress she had made. It was no surprise to him it suit her so well. And with the warm weather, Marinette seemed to be in a very happy mood. She talked on and on happily about her designs being features on a well-known magazine, her free arm swinging around animatedly as she spoke. He was, of course, holding her other hand. It was the perfect time. He reached a hand inside his bag and grasped the ring box, pulling it out secretively and hiding it in his hands. Then he stopped her and pulled her close. He took a deep breath, then started speaking. 

“Marinette… I-“ Marinette’s phone ringing loudly interrupted him. She reached in her bag and pulled it out, seeing it was her mother. She put it on silent and slipped it back into her bag, turning back to Adrien.

“What were you saying?” She asked quickly, smiling brightly up at him. Adrien gulped, looking at her bag.

“Do… you need to get that?” He asked, feeling nervousness creeping up from his stomach to his throat. Marinette shook her head.

“I’ll call her back in a second. What were you saying?” She asked again. Adrien took another deep breath, and started again. 

“Marinette, I love you so much, and-“ He stopped when Marinette’s phone rang again. Marinette sighed in annoyance, then stepped back from him. She took out her phone and answered it. 

“Hi, Maman.” She said, smiling up at Adrien. He smiled back nervously. Though his smile quickly dropped when Marinette’s facial expression turned into one of panic.

“Maman, slow down! What happened?! Is she alright?!” Marinette said, gripping her phone tightly. She was silent as she listened to her mom speak, her eyes shifting back and forth.

“Alright, we’ll be there in a second.” She said hanging up, before looking up at Adrien.

“Alya was in a car crash.”

_______

Adrien sighed as he watched his girlfriend talk to her best friend, who was laying on a hospital bed. In the end, Alya had only suffered a minor concussion and a broken arm. And by the time they had gotten to hospital, went to Alya's room, and waited until she woke up from the drugs they had put her on, it was evening. And until they were forced to leave, Marinette sat by Alya, making sure she was okay. They didn't even get out of the hospital until after the sun had set. And by then, Marinette was grumpy and tired, and just wanted to go to bed. Once again, Adrien was driving away from a failed proposal. 

'Next time for sure.' He told himself, brushing dark hair away from his sleeping girlfriends forehead. 

::::….::::

It was nearly two months later when Adrien finally got the chance to propose. It wasn’t at all how he would have wanted it, but it needed to happen. 

It was dark and rainy as he and Ladybug leapt over rooftops. Their faces were set and determined, but on the inside, Chat Noir was scared. And he could tell Ladybug was too. 

They finally found Hawkmoth, and Hawkmoth had found them. 

They didn’t know what was going to happen. They didn’t know if they would even have to fight. Maybe he had ran. Or at least, that was what Adrien hoped for. But with the eerie silence of Paris all around them, he guessed that that wouldn’t be the case. And before they faced whatever was awaiting them, he needed to propose. He had waited so long, and it could possibly be too late. They could both die, for all he knew. The thought made his heart drop to his stomach, but he kept going. He needed to propose. He didn’t know what it would help, if he did. But he just felt like he needed some reassurance. Some sort of reason that they would both come out alive. They would have a wedding to plan, so they couldn’t die. It was silly, but he felt it would help. Even though that was not how he wanted to do it. They could be on the way to their deaths, he didn’t even have the ring, it was raining, and he could just go on and on. But it was better now than never.

So eventually, he stopped Ladybug. They stood on top of a roof in silence, their eyes telling each other they were thinking the same things. There was a loud explosion in the distance, making both their heads turn in the direction of the sound. Adrien quickly turned his head back and grasped Ladybug’s gloved hands in his. 

“Marinette, I love you so much. Will you marry me?” He asked. He wanted to say so much more. How he wanted to spend his life with her. How he wanted to have a family, with kids and pets, and a nice house. How he wanted to grow old with her. There were so many things to say, but there wasn’t enough time. A small sniffle grabbed him away from his thoughts, and looked into Marinette’s eyes, now filled with tears. 

“Of course I will, silly cat.” She say, reaching up and wiping tears away. Chat smiled and hugged her close for a moment, letting out a sharp breath as tears came to his eyes. 

“Thank you, my lady.” He whispered, before pulling away. He carefully wiped a tear from her cheek, before they both took off running, once again. 

It was time to end everything.

**Author's Note:**

> There is a little inspiration from the Miraculous Ladybug PV in there, sort of. If you squint. With the sort of 'final battle' between HM and our heroes, and in a sort of dark, abandoned Paris. I imagine Hawkmoth gathering a sort of army of akumatised victims, but what actually happens after is up for you to decide.
> 
>  
> 
> [Also, feel free to follow me on Tumblr Here!](http://gkyhdjr.tumblr.com/)


End file.
